


How They Take It

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't know what else to tell you, M/M, Spanking, They all like being spanked okay, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: How Balthazar, Lucifer, and Nick preferred to be spanked.





	How They Take It

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my Spanking Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

Balthazar, Nick, and Lucifer all loved to be spanked. It was like it was in their blood or something, or perhaps it was the result of a strange bond that they all had in connection to each other.

However, their differences lied in the way that they preferred to be spanked.

Balthazar preferred to have hands on only. He felt that implements, while fun, took away the touch aspect of being spanked. He liked being draped over either Nick’s lap or Lucifer’s, and feeling their hand come down over his ass and the tops of his thighs over and over again, and feeling nothing _but _their hands. Sometimes, they’d take turns, make him guess who it was spanking him, and he would get it wrong almost every time. His backside would be red and pink and sore for maybe a day or two, but it never really bothered him to the point of squirming. Not too often, at least. His lovers were heavy handed bastards.

Nick preferred leather implements. Crops, belts, things made with soft supple leather that felt buttery on his skin when caressed and stung sharply when it made contact with his skin. Balthazar and Lucifer would have to tie him down due to him writhing in pleasure and being afraid that one wrong move would cause him immense pain on more sensitive parts of his body. Nick also like to admire the welts that were left behind on his skin and squirm when he sat down proudly, not that he did much sitting as the bodyguard for both Balthazar and Lucifer.

Lucifer preferred instruments like paddles, that covered a large surface area and that made it harder for them to misjudge, unlike a hand or a crop or a belt. He liked the dull throb that he would receive as his own little masochistic reward for taking it so well, plus the sound of it hitting his skin. His skin would be bruised, dark blue and purple in color that would yellow the longer he had them, and he always had a cushion on his seat- for posture reasons, he would say- for this reason specifically, even if his pride wouldn’t let him admit that. Especially since he was almost always sitting down.

Spanking was a way for them to connect in a way that they hadn’t thought possible, but together, their wildest dreams were realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
